one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kula vs. Chun-Li
Kula Diamond vs Chun-Li 2.jpg|SentryNeo (Version 1) Kula Diamond vs Chun-Li.jpg|SentryNeo (Version 2) Kula Diamond of King of Fighters (nominated by ZackAttackX) takes on Chun-Li of Street Fighter (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang)! It is the Semi-Finals of the Destroyer Tournament. Introduction Chun-Li was running trying to find a way out of the ring of fire. He was so worried that she ran into a blue haired girl. Both landings with a thud. Kula: What the?? Chun-Li: Sorry. Chun-Li though quickly got up and was trying to run away. Kula: Hey, why are you running? Stay still. Kula Diamond noticed that she did not listen, so she blasted her with some ice. This caused Chun-Li to be trapped. However, as soon as Kula got close, Chun-Li kicked her way out. Chun-Li: Time to defend myself. TIME TO THAW!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Matduke - Rock the House) 60 Kula Diamond boosted towards the officer and landed the first blow by hitting her in the head. This did nothing as Chun-Li tries to use her legs to kick her. Kula Diamond then dodged but was met by a projectile that sent the ice user backward. Kula recovered as Chun-Li was now charging at her. Kula Diamond waited patiently as Chun-Li got closer. 56 Kula: Alright, time to get serious! Kuja Diamond then shot multiple icicles from her hands. However, Chun-Li was able to roll dodge the blasts as it destroyed much of the ground creating an area of smoke. This gave Chun-Li an opportunity to attack. 48 Chun-Li: Time to strike. Kula: I hope you are more creative than that The ice wielder was charging towards Chun-Li with a little bit of determination in her eyes. However, when Kula Diamond was in range; Chun-Li shot a fireball at her. This halted the cryoknesist; causing her to form a ice barrier. Chun-Li then preforms a backflip as the Chinese officier performed a bicycle kick, sending Kula into the floating island. This shook up Kula as Chun-Li then landed, creating a crater on the island. 41 Chun-Li did not stop on her attack. She then charged at her and kicked the ice wielder to the ground before Kula Diamond could even react. Chun-Li then punched Kula in the face multiple times before Kula kicked her off of her. Diamond then shot blasted more shots at the street fighter. Chun-Li was able to dodge the shots as she fell back from the Ice wielder. She then shot three blasts at Kula Diamond. The first was countered, neutralizing it, but the other two blasts forced Kula Diamond to skid away. 30 Kula Diamond then backfliped past the street fighter and succer punches her in the back of the head. This smashed her face into the ground. Kula then charged at the street fighter while shooting several ice blasts. The blast hit Chun-Li's feet causing a trap. She then tried to blast the crytokenisist, but was able to withstand. Kula remembered what was awaiting for just like her last opponent. Kula: I need to put an end to this battle. 24 Chun-Li broke through and then charged at Kula Diamond and was approaching her quickly. Frantically, Kula tries to shoot Chun-Li, but the street fighter was to quick to attack. Chun-Li then kicks her repeatedly followed by her shooting at her into the ground. Kula grabbed her chest as blood was on her hands now. Chun-Li: This will be over. 18 With a blinding flash of light, Kula extends into a rage mode as she tracked Chun-Li. With this new momentum, she launches a barrage of punches on Chun-Li. Kula then activated her ice as it freezes over hand, which overpower Chun-Li. Jumping into the air, Kula leaped and hit Chun-Li repeatedly. With a final bounce she head towards Chun-Li as she created a final blow, ready to strike as Chun-Li was close to the castle. Kula: Time to end this. 12 Chun-Li just grinned at Kula and shot towards her. Kula Diamond then shot out several ice shards at the street fighter. Without hesitation she shot a fireball at the cryptokenist, turning her feet on fire. Before Kula could react a powerful blast shot through the her and threw her into the sky. 5 Chun-Li then got above Kula Diamond and had her foot glow a blue color. With a flick of her leg sent the bloodedge to the ground below creating a cloud of smoke in the area. K.O. The smoke cleared off as Kula Diamond is left in an unconscious state. Chun-Li then cleared part of the dirt as she looked at a pair of doors. She then takes a deep breathe before entering. Chun-Li: Time to put end to this madness. Results This melee’s winner is Chun-Li!!! (Cues Street Fighter 5: Chun Li's Theme) Winning Combatant: Chun-Li: 17 Kula: 4 Winning Method: K.O.: 15 Death: 2 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Chun-Li's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Capcom vs SNK themed One Minutes Melees Category:Female fights Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's